You'll Always be Afraid of the Dark
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: Corruption is spreading throughout Canterlot an the rest of the world, and it won't stop. This siren-like power has only one source: DarkAce, the master of all evil. His only chance at being stopped is by Leon. He will have to beat Judgement and rejoin with his friends, or else hope, happiness, and love will be gone in the flood of corruption (OC x Sonata, OC x Adagio. Coverart)
1. Everfree

**Hello everyone, pony, IDC AAARRRRGGGHHHH!**

**(static)**

**Foxy: Okay, this is Shade's story, 'You'll Always be Afraid of the Dark', the sequel of, what is it again? 'Second Chance'? So uh, have fun and stuff.**

**Raven: ANGEL OF DARKNESS, ANGEL OF DARKNESS**

**Bravenwolf: THE WORLD IS IN YOUR HANDS, BUT I WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!**

**Foxy: You know, he's not of darkness you know.**

**Pikachu: IK HOW AM I TALKING.**

**Flash Sentry: This is MY Fanfiction account now! I'll put hints of FlashLight in the story for you guys. Haters gonna hate if you hate-**

**Foxy: I'll do this for you, Shade. KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

**Flash: Aren't you like: SWIGGITY SWOOTY I'M COMING FOR THAT-**

**Foxy: Fan stuff. It's like shipping. Not canon. Got that? Anyway…**

**Raven: AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!**

Chapter 1: Everfree

Johnathan watched as the battle between the gods raged on.

The plain hooded one threw a ball of purple fire at the other. Spider Legs deflected it and tried to electrocute the other.

Johnathan felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around and nearly clobbered the guy.

He was seemingly a teen, but Johnathan could tell there was more than that. He was about a leg long white hair, about six feet tall, dark green eyes, and pale skin. He had a dark green polo shirt, and black trousers.

But what made Johnathan raise an eyebrow, however, was the white frown mask.

He made a gesture like _Come with me._

Johnathan followed him to a spot away from the gods.

The guy made another gesture. Johnathan had his arm translate that.

_I need to take you somewhere_

"Where?" Johnathan asked.

_Your place_

"Why?"

_Does every word you say start with 'wh'?_

"No. But seriously, why?"

_This is among your now understanding_

Johnathan wasn't sure how a 'certain finger' translated to that.

"Fine. Show me how to get there. Oh, and what's your name?"

He was silent, then answered (without words) _Everfree_

**?**

Leon flapped his wings once more. This time, he was getting the hang of it.

He bent the plants to his will, and the leaves of the trees followed him in the wind.

He still had no idea what was happening, but he was having too much fun.

Until he faceplanted.


	2. Power of Worlds Beyond

**Foxy: Sorry guys. Shade's kinda insane right now. No, seriously. He looks like a zombie.**

**Raven: I like zombies! They're awesome! They walk around like derps!**

**Bravenwolf: That was over exaggeration! Go back to Titan's Tower!**

**Raven: I don't want to. Neither has anyone else. None of us want to be on that stupid show.**

**Pikachu: Pika**

**Foxy: That's true. Not even to little kids that's funny. It's just annoying. We see you come back to see you all like retards.**

**Bravenwolf: I know.**

**Raven: Hate that. I wish they brought back our old series. Now THAT is a Teen Titans show.**

**Foxy: Getting off topic. Roll film!**

Chapter 2: Power of the Worlds Beyond

"And then this guy, Everfree, brought me here," Johnathan finished.

Cam looked at him. She was good at guns, but WarAce was concerned about her. Being his daughter and all.

Cam glanced briefly at Everfree and asked, "What does that mean, then?"

Johnathan shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, the insanity patient wants to see you. She's been BEGGING, you hear? BEGGING. Egging me up to the point I almost called the guards. Bangs on the door until she gets the answer going, 'Where's Johnathan? I want to see him! I need to tell him something!'"

Everfree made a snigger face behind his mask.

Johnathan excused himself and left.

He came to the insanity room and found Adagio more curled up than when he first saw her. Her eyes were redder and bigger black bags under her eyes.

They were lessening since he last left, but now they were larger and more disturbing.

When he opened the door, she ran and flung her arms around him.

"Hey," he greeting, slightly taken aback.

Adagio let go and stammered, "I-I thought they got you. Tortured you like me. I'm just kind of… concerned."

Johnathan smiled nervously. They were more than friends, but not an item.

"So what did you want to see me about?" he asked.

Adagio's expression became more serious.

"The CorruptAces, they are taking magic from the school."

"School?" Johnathan asked.

"Canterlot High."

Johnathan thought for a bit. He never went there, but he did remember the demon attack part.

But he did read some of Warren's files…

"That is a lot of magic there," he thought aloud. "Some from another world. Taking that much power would be like a beacon to immortals and out-of-this-world beings."

He thought about where he was when the gods were fighting.

"That attract a lot of gods," Adagio said before he could.

Johnathan nodded and asked, "Have you ever seen a god before?"

"A few."

"Did you ever see one that seems to be wearing a hoodie and one like it but with chains and spider legs?"

"The first could be Lord Xxyyzorn from the Void."

"A Void is an empty place."

"That's what norm people think. It's a dimension of fear."

"The other?"

"Never heard of it."

"What could a god like Xxyyzorn do?"

Adagio thought for a bit and replied, "He is a very powerful immortal, a hero. Kind of like… do they call him Ausar? The guy from that game humans play, Infinity Sword."

"Blade."

"Same concept."

"So?"

Adagio gulped and finished, "Xxyyzorn is one of the most liked and hated creatures in everything. His being here would cause a LOT of trouble."

"Even though he's good?"

"Yep."


	3. Inferno, Lord of Fire

**Foxy: Sorry, guys. Shade should be ready by chapter 5. Okay?**

**Raven: Sw-**

**Foxy: Enough.**

**Bravenwolf: Do what you want cause you'll always be free, you are a pirate.**

**Pika: Yarr harr diggity dee HOW AM I TALKING.**

**Foxy: I dunno. Think Daniel made a translator or something.**

**Raven: Daniel?**

**Foxy: Long story. Will be in chapter 5 I think.**

Chapter 3: Inferno, Lord of Fire

Leon finally got a hang of his flight. He flew as fluently as… a bird.

He kept bending the plants to his will, and the leaves flew around him like a shield.

He looked down, and saw a figure petting some kind of animal.

Leon came down to the Earth (on his feet, not face), and saw the figure clearly.

It was that guy from the prison with his parents. The one from the day he transported Sonata.

The guy turned around and greeted, "Hello."

"Hey," Leon greeted back.

The guy patted the animal, a puppy bulldog, and lifted it up and held it.

"This is Blaze," Inferno said. Holding its paw and making it wave, he said, "Hello."

Leon waved back.

"Nice wings."

Leon just replied, "You aren't supposed to see those."

The guy chuckled and put Blaze down. He closed his hand and then outstretched his fingers.

His hand was on fire.

Leon blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He pinched himself.

There were only so many things he could imagine.

"Inferno," the guy said. "Lord of fire. Came here from a distress signal from a friend."

Leon bonked himself in the head. It had to be a hallucination.

Then Blaze transformed into a twenty foot tall red medieval dragon.

Leon straight-up fainted.

**The Road to Judgement**

The exhaustion was almost as bad as when Ethan first died.

He was dragging both Sonata and Brittany on foot to JudgementAce's hideout, and things were pretty bad.

Sonata had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and she made whimpering noises that were actually as loud as a bass cannon.

Brittany grumbled about the comet and Sonata nonstop.

Ethan had to travel nine thousand and one miles before his speed ran out. Now, they were just walking.

However, they stopped at the sight of purple, menacing eyes.

"Hello," it said. "I am Mimic. Welcome to your end."


	4. Vortigern, Tyrant of Ice

**Foxy: Like I said, Shade no be ready.**

**Flash (Barry Allen, the DC Flash): Hello.**

**Bravenwolf: OMG I LOVE YOUR SHOW CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH.**

**Flash: Uh.**

**Raven: I like Arrow better.**

**Pikachu: Wednesday nights on the CW.**

**Foxy: This isn't DC nation, okay?**

**Raven: I thought it was obvious Wells was Zoom.**

**Foxy: I know.**

**Bravenwolf: Multiplex can't multiply in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Shame.**

**Foxy: OFF TOPIC! AGAIN!**

Chapter 4: Vortigern, Tyrant of Ice

Johnathan had been hanging out with Adagio a lot lately.

There wouldn't be much to talk about really. They would just sit next to each other, enjoying the other's warmth.

It was pretty cold one day. Johnathan had brought a nice warm jacket and put it around his and Adagio's shoulders.

Adagio must have noticed Johnathan's mind wander off, so she asked, "What are you thinking?"

Johnathan woke from his daze and replied, "About my parents, I guess."

She lay her head on his shoulder and asked, "I don't have parents. Sirens are just kind of born out of nowhere. What are they like?"

Johnathan thought and said, "It's like this: you know how when you're young you're defenseless, right?"

"Right."

"So parents, male and female, do that role. They take care of you. Feed you. Play with you. Tell you what's wrong and right. Teach you. Entertain you…"

Johnathan felt a tear fall down his face. Adagio wiped it away.

"What are yours like?" she asked.

"Were." Johnathan corrected glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"They're dead."

Adagio fell silent.

After a long period of quiet, Adagio asked, "Why is it suddenly colder?"

Johnathan felt it too. The temperature fell by about thirty degrees. He saw his breath.

He looked out the window and saw frost spread on the walls until the widows froze too.

Then a humanoid walked in.

He looked human but obviously wasn't. His entirety, body, hair, clothing, was colored white. His eyes were a frozen harsh blue. He held a white and blue battle axe.

"Hello there," he greeted with a fake, friendly voice. "Welcome to Vortigern's Winter Wonderland."

**?**

Everything was black. Leon couldn't see.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

He saw something in the darkness.

The thing was a suit of armor like everyone's, colored black with two curved horns. A minigun was mounted on its shoulder. It held a mace with a square bludgeon.

It was JudgementAce with armor on.

He put the weapon down and picked up two figures that looked like Leon and Sonata by the neck. JudgementAce said something but was cut short when Brittany had cut him in half with a chainsaw.

The next also included Leon. He saw him and Sonata fight Sean and Aria. Leon watched as Sonata's legs were blown off. Dream-Leon sliced Aria in half and then knocked Sean out.

The final part of the dream was Dale against Johnathan. It just showed them fighting, but no result from what Leon saw.

An enderman from that game, Minecraft, with a viking helmet then popped into Leon's view.

"We can't take chances," the enderman said. Then he just teleported away.


	5. Daniel, the only Cyberhuman

**Foxy: Sorry guys. Shade's not ready.**

**Raven: Really?**

**Bravenwolf: That's the one line you use the most.**

**Raven: Really?**

**Foxy: OH MY FREAKING.**

**Pikachu: Chu.**

**Foxy: It's just now you don't freaking talk?**

**Raven: Let's sing a song to calm down.**

**Bravenwolf: SO STAND IN THE RAIN**

**Raven: STAND YOUR GROUND**

**Foxy: STAND UP WHEN IT'S ALL CRASHING DOWN**

Chapter 5: Daniel, the only Cyberhuman

This Mimic guy could teleport almost as fast as Ethan could run. Not like he needed to be faster.

Mimic was like a demonic enderman. He had the basic, but in addition had claws, fangs, ram horns, red eyes, and pure black armor.

He used a sword to attack. He left cuts as if he was toying with them. As if that wasn't enough, they couldn't touch him.

Mimic hit Brittany. Ethan got there a milisecond later to see he had teleported. Mimic snagged Sonata. Ethan should have headbutted him but missed by a mile.

"Alright then peeps!" Mimic shouted finally. "Time for you to go down!"

He teleported in Ethan's face, sword raised. He was ready for the kill.

Then a blue laser shot him down.

Ethan looked at the laser's direction to find a guy standing there.

He was their age with dark blue skin. His blood-red hair was long and matted. His red eyes were quite calm but wild. His t-shirt was blue, pants red, and black jungle boots. His right arm looked like a laser cannon.

Interesting though was the scar on his left eye. Straight and red, it emitted power.

Mimic got up and growled, saying, "I don't think that magic belongs to you, cyberhuman."

"It doesn't," the guy replied. "I'm here to protect it. Just came here to take you down."

Mimic swung his sword, but the guy caught it in midair. His laser arm turned into a normal one and he snapped the sword in half.

Mimic just growled and teleported away.

The guy turned toward Ethan, Brittany, and Sonata. A scanner's laser came from his scarred eye and flew over them.

"A few scratches, burn marks, exhaustion," he said like reading a book.

Ethan, building his courage, asked, "Okay, who the heck are you?"

The guy clicked his tongue and answered, "Daniel Flywymer. Need a ride?"

"You don't have a car," Brittany pointed out.

A jet the size of a cargo plane flew in. It looked like one of those sci-fi ones, even with a white-and-blue sci-fi design.

"I have a jet," Daniel said smugly.

**The Meadow**

Leon and Inferno rode on Blaze's back. After Leon's fainting, he felt much better.

Inferno thought Leon should fly himself, but Leon's wing muscles weren't well developed.

They flew, admiring the view (**Foxy: Poetry**), when they saw the bomber.

"We have company," Inferno muttered.


	6. Lunar, Master of the Stormy Night

Chapter 6: Lunar, King of the Stormy Night

It was all Johnathan could do to not get him or Adagio frozen.

Vortigern (apparently that was his name) kept shooting sharp icicles at them while laughing coldly. He swung a grey and blue battle axe as if he was having a fun time.

Johnathan asked Adagio a silent question of who he was, but she shrugged.

"Run, ya little pests! Run!" Vortigern shouted.

Just then, a blue and black hot rod smashed through the wall, ran over Vortigern, and turned in a U-turn.

"Who the-" he started.

A flame burst through the car's front and Vortigern melted into a puddle.

The driver side door of the car popped open and a guy a year younger than Johnathan came out.

He was well balanced and had hair, skin, and eyes like Vice Principal Luna. His hair was as long as Johnathan's and mixed between gelled and messy. His clothes, athletic shirt, jogging pants, and running shoes, weren't flashy but not ruined. His eyes glittered with something dark.

"Not dead," he said in a monotone. "Went somewhere else. Gotta-"

"That's a particularly big hole in the wall you made there," Johnathan interrupted.

The guy shrugged and pulled something out of his car. He threw it to Johnathan, who caught it.

A perfectly rolled stack of hundred dollar bills.

The guy threw three more and went back to work.

Johnathan counted quietly with Adagio watching over his shoulder.

"Nearly five million bucks," he whispered in awe.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Johnathan found Everfree running toward him, seemingly exhausted but not making a sound from him mouth. When he caught up, he panted without talking.

Johnathan watched as he made alerted pointing behind him. Not knowing what he meant, Johnathan shrugged.

"JOHNATHAN STEEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Cam's voice boomed from behind Everfree.

Everfree made a gesture which clearly meant: _She doesn't shut her mouth. Oh, by the way, watch out._

**Later**

Adagio waited outside WarAce's office, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She listened to the conversation between Johnathan, Cam, Everfree, and the god whos name was apparently Lunar.

"You can't kick me out!" Johnathan shouted.

"That's true, you know. In the stuff we saw, Johnathan had allies in his fight. He's supposed to defeat DarkAce. HE'S the one who started all this. The two are evenly matched. The only thing you get rid of is the army, and boom! The immortals decreed it," Lunar added.

"I DON'T CARE!" Cam shouted. "I'M in charge! No one bosses me around when I'M in charge. Not you! Not a god! Not mister silent here! No one! He broke a rule! Break one rule, you're out!"

"Leon didn't get out," Johnathan pointed out.

"He was an exception. The dumb butt couldn't tell one side of a sword to another,"

Some struggling was heard, but no one got hurt.

"What rule did he break, anyway?" Lunar asked.

"Two, actually," Cam said casually. "One, did you check the sentry schedule?"

"Okay, I'll admit that was stupid of him."

"Two, well, let's say that prisoners are treated okay, but not INSANITY PATIENTS!"

Silence was heard.

"Everfree's right," Johnathan said. "I should get a second chance!"

"I would be okay with that, if you didn't break two rules. Final answer: GET OUT!"

Adagio heard loud stomping that came up to the door.

"Wait," Cam said, noticeably calmer. "I'll give you an hour to pack. Then leave."

Johnathan mumbled something, then the door swung open. His face was covered in a shadow. He didn't look at Adagio, not a glance. He didn't bother to speak.

"HEY! JOHNATHAN!" Cam yelled, all angry again. "GET THE INSANE PERSON AWAY FROM THE DOOR BEFORE SHE MAKES ME CRAZY!"

Johnathan mumbled what seemed to be a cuss word and picked Adagio up.

This time, he was not gentle.

**The Meadow**

The bomber was like a B-2 Spirit, colored white and red, robot style. It flew at Blaze's speed, leveled at his height.

Leon almost thought it was friendly, due to its lack of attacking.

That's when miniguns jutted out from the side.


	7. Eternal, Controller of the Natural

Chapter 7: Eternal, Controller of the Natural

"What's she sad about?" Daniel asked, pointing at Sonata.

Ethan had to admit, the jet was awesome. It was autopilot and weapons were always on, protecting everyone. There was a fridge and cupboard in the back full of food. The chairs were warm, soft, and air conditioned, had cupholders, and enabled a TV screen so you could watch something or play a game.

Daniel at first was playing a videogame. Ethan pressing buttons. Brittany pigging out on chips and Coke, shouting, "I'M SO FREAKING HUNGRY!"

Sonata, however, was the only one who didn't pay attention to the luxury. Instead, she just stared straight ahead or sobbed quietly.

"It takes a while to get over loss. Johnathan, a friend of ours, never did. And that was years ago," Ethan replied to Daniel's question.

Daniel then asked, "Who died?"

"Leon Life."

"He's not dead."

Sonata perked up and looked at Daniel.

"How would you know?" she asked, her voice not far from breaking.

"I'm an immortal," he replied calmly.

"Your name isn't like one."

"I wasn't born one," Daniel said, rolling his eyes as if he told this story a million times. "I defeated my father, which got attention. He was going to cause robot genocide."

Ethan raised an eyebrow and asked, "We never heard anything like that. We know any sort of apocalyptic stuff."

"There were minor robberies and one kidnapping. I saved the stolen kid, by the way. I managed to stop it before it went crazy. If you want to learn more, you can ask Ap-"

Daniel stopped and flinched.

"Anyway, sometime later, I beat Guardian. He's like what my dad used to be. Evil, robotic, blah. The immortal Lloyd hired me to be the immortal's engineer and made me an immortal too. That's my story."

"T-that doesn't answer, HOW IS LEON ALIVE?!" Sonata surprisingly shouted angrily.

Daniel sighed and pressed a button on his chair. A screen popped up in front of the seats like a movie theater. A video then popped up.

It showed live image of Leon and Inferno. It showed them on Blaze, avoiding bullets. The point was, however, that Leon was alive.

"Wheez awilve?" Brittany asked, mouth full.

"Wings," Ethan said, shocked.

Sonata cried again, but with joy.

Daniel bit his lip and said, "So, looks like ol' Inferno is being attacked by Guardian. Huh."

Just then, a tree burst through the wall next to Daniel.

Daniel pressed another button. This one was red with a crossboned skull.

The image this time was a pretty strange man. He had golden skin only visible from the hands. His armor, which looked like a T-rex, was wood brown with some red bloodstains. His body was bulky and very muscled. His eyes, which were red, glowed from the dinosaur mask.

"Daniel Flywymer!" he shouted from the screen with a voice sounding very ancient. "You are on MY land! Your mechanics disgust me!"

"This is the sky, idiot!" Ethan shouted back.

"That's Eternal," Daniel told him. "He controls all that's natural besides humans or whatever. Animals, basically. EVERYWHERE is his land. Oh, and he can't hear you. That's a screen."


	8. Guardian, 'The Supreme God'

Chapter 8: Guardian, 'The Supreme God'

"Up, down, left, down, down, up," Inferno commanded Blaze.

The person in the bomber was clearly getting impatient, as a row of explosive weapons were added.

"DOWN DOWN UP DOWN LEFT LEFT RIGHT RIGHT UP UP UP UP DOWN DOWN DIVE!" Inferno shouted.

Luckily, Blaze was nimble and fast enough to dodge it all. Despite his colossal size, he dodged it all.

Leon tried shooting leaves at the ship, but they were too fast. The leaves tried catching up, but ended up being burned by thrusters.

Blaze landed on the ground finally, and so did the bomber.

Inferno hopped off and grabbed a ruby bladed, gold hilted sword from the air and then shouted, "Show yourself!"

The door of the bomber flew off and something stepped out.

Male for sure, he was nearly as tall as the bomber. He was heavily armored and blocky. His entirety was white and red colored. His body had armor designs, robotic style. His arms were covered in spikes and had beefy fists, not one curve. His head was somewhat like that Lord Havok character from DC. The red eyes glared at Inferno, Leon, and Blaze.

"I am Guardian," he spoke in a voice like WoF from that HotD game (Leon noted that this guy might have been built by an intergalatic nerd). "I came here with my allies searching for that magic power."

"The CorruptAces?" Leon asked.

"Them? Of course," Guardian explained. "They will become one of us when they rise. There is so much power in that school."

"Why?"

"That is a good question. That location has a history with gods. That was where the great Vladiator was born. Where Echonius took the poison that killed the Skeledragon. Where OmriconPrime took his power. And so on."

"I see why Daniel said you couldn't shut your trap." Inferno said.

"What? Ah, GAH!"

All sorts of guns sprouted all over his body, pointed at them.

"YOU DIE!"

**Canterlot City**

Johnathan walked around the remains of Canterlot City: Dead bodies, rubble, blood, and cannibals.

He packed little: clothes, food, his tool kit, his hammer, and his armor.

"Hey, you," a cannibal came from the rubble in front of him. He held a makeshift spear and had random things for armor.

He ran at Johnathan, who knocked him out.

He could not be disrupted in his search.

He went farther and nearly exited the city.

Then he found it.

The charred remains of a house. The roof had collapsed, the door cracked, the inside covered in growing plants.

This was Johnathan's home.

His mom, who was a big part in the government, had a contract that if anything had happened, no one was to move in the house. That way, no one could move in.

Johnathan walked upstairs into his old room and looked around it.

It was the only room that wasn't ruined due to his father's tech. The bed was done and ready to be of service. The corner was filled with toys of Legos, machines, and action figures. On the wall were old posters of things like Pokemon, Transformers, and such.

Johnathan put his stuff down and grabbed an old toy of his. It was a Batman figure, clean due to the cleaner bots.

He sat on the bed and fingered the toy. He couldn't believe he grew up to be that superhero.

He heard footsteps from the other side of the room. He looked up, unsuprised.

They guy was pure black, face, eyes, and body. His spartan helmet was black and red with a blood red plume. The white chestplate had wings from the back and glowed with holy power. His steel leggings made machine sounds as he twisted his legs around.

"Brother," he said.

"Hercules," Johnathan replied.

"Slayed Hades an hour ago. Wanted to see what you were doing here."

"Kicked out."

"No way. Uncle Warren said-"

"Uncle Warren went with the soldiers and left the cadets and Cam. She's in charge."

"Cam? She can't kick you out either."

"She can. She's not Uncle Warren."

"Oh, right."

A knock came from the door.

Johnathan pulled out his sledgehammer and sneaked up to the door. He twisted the doorknob and swung the hammer.

He stopped right before it touched Adagio's flesh.


	9. Darkhorn, Ambassador of Deadtopia

Chapter 9: Darkhorn, Ambassador from Deadtopia

Johnathan pulled the hammer back, shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your cousin kicked me out," was Adagio's reply.

Hercules snorted and mumbled, "She's a tyrant."

"Who're you?"

Johnathan clicked his tongue and introduced, "Adagio, this is my brother, Hercules. Well, not his real name, they just call him that. Hercules, this is Adagio, the insanity patient."

Hercules chuckled and said, "She's cute."

Johnathan and Adagio both went red in the face.

The room became cold. Not with ice or Vortigern, but fear and anger.

"It's here. That power…" a young voice said.

Johnathan nodded at Hercules and snuck downstairs.

Looking at the burned Christmas tree was a hooded figure. You couldn't tell much from its appearance.

Johnathan was about to grab it before it said, "Wait."

The thing turned and put down the hood. It was a boy, about ten or eight. His hair was silver, skin and eyes black. His robes opened to black clothing.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Johnathan demanded.

"Immortals come in all shapes and sizes," was the reply.

Hercules came down and said, "Darkhorn. They say he comes from a 'mirror world', as in opposite. He's the only 'unique.'"

Darkhorn nodded and pulled a pure black trident from mid-air.

"I came searching for my allies," he explained. "Inferno, Daniel, Lloyd, Drag, Slenderdragon, Shade, Lunar."

"Met Lunar," Johnathan said. "He's at my old HQ."

He saw a hot rod pull up, dispensing Everfree and Lunar.

"Actually, he's here now."

**Later**

"Drag didn't believe you could do it," Lunar said to Darkhorn. "That's five thousand dimensions in one trip."

Darkhorn shrugged.

They all sat at the old dining room table. Johnathan, Hercules, Adagio, Lunar, Darkhorn, and Everfree.

"Now what?" Johnathan asked, wiping away a cobweb.

Darkhorn sighed and explained, "Well, us immortals have a different job than you. You, Johnathan, will attack the CorruptAces. That was the plan from the start. We take down the evil immortals, who will try to stop you."

"Who is there?"

"It'll go like this: Lloyd will be against Echo."

Johnathan's memory of the two gods in fire surfaced.

"Drag versus Mimic."

Lunar did a cuckoo sign with his finger.

"Inferno against Vortigern."

"Makes sense," Adagio whispered.

"Daniel and Guardian. He wasn't born an immortal by the way. Lunar versus Eternal."

"Hate him," Lunar said aloud.

"Shade and Enslave. Me and Unholy. And Slenderdragon, the guy in charge, will go against Trion."

Everfree nodded and pointed at himself.

"Everfree? I think they said you had to fight Travis."

Everfree shrugged.

"TrollAce."

Everfree held his nose.

Darkhorn pulled a cube from his pocket. He placed it on the table and it spread out to the size of a tablet.

The screen was like those old things where it would display a name and underneath was a voice monitor. The names were the ones of the immortals Darkhorn spoke about.

"Do you guys read me? Come in! I have Johnathan, Adagio, Hercules, Lunar, and Everfree with me!" he shouted.

"Sorry, mate," a voice with a part British, part Scwartzenager (don't know how to spell Arnold's name. Sorry, Terminator) accent. It was labeled, _Shade_. "We haven't contacted each other for about five days."

"True," a voice, labeled _Inferno,_ said kinda panicked. "Got Leon here. We're under attack. Multitasking."

"Leon di-" Johnathan started, then paused. These were immortals.

"You got Leon?" another voice said. This one was labeled _Daniel._

"Yep," Inferno answered.

"I have Sonata."

A few buzzing sounds came from Drag's line.

"I have no idea what he meant."

"That means," a dark, ancient voice spoke from Slenderdragon, "that things will go weird and awkward in three, two, one…"

"LEON?" Sonata shouted from Daniel's line.

"SONATA?" Leon shouted from Inferno.

"Y-you're alive!"

"I know! I have wings too, now."

"Wings?"

"Angel wings."

Johnathan glanced at Adagio.

"Wow, that's awesome…"

"I know. Thanks, sweet."

The two looked at each other again, with disgusted faces this time.

"You're welcome strawberry!"

"Bye, hun!"

"You too, cutie!"

Lunar stuffed a fist in his mouth. Green liquid dribbled from the gaps.

Everfree, who was next to him, scooched away by a foot.

More buzzing came from Drag's line.

"I don't need a translator for that," Shade said.

"Is it just me," Inferno said, apparently getting control of the mic, "or is Lloyd strangely silent?"

It was true. Not one sound came from his line.

Silence continued. Then a strangled sound came from Lloyd.

"HELP! HELP! I'M CAUGHT! ECHO GOT ME! I'M IN CANTERLOT HIGH (retch)! I NEE-"

A sound like a sword came from Lloyd and then silence continued.

"We have to help him. NOW." Slenderdragon said, losing the steely calmness.


	10. Drag, Dragon Tamer

**Foxy: Very sorry guys. Shade's still not ready.**

**Raven: But he was in the-**

**Foxy: DON'T QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!**

Chapter 10: Drag, Dragon Tamer

"THAT was truly disgusting," Ethan said as he blasted electricity at Eternal.

Sonata sniffed and replied, "Well, you and Brittany are disgusting!"

Brittany cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Eternal kept shooting trees from out of nowhere at them. Daniel's jet did all it could from getting hit.

"I see what Lunar meant how his trees are freaking annoying," Daniel muttered.

_RRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Everyone looked at Daniel.

"Not the engine," he said.

All four looked out the window.

A gargantuan black dragon twice the size of a juggernaut flew toward Eternal.

This was no somewhat cute dragon from Equestria. This was a dragon of pure destruction. It had black, sharp scales and piercing violet eyes. Its claws were as thick as a truck and sharp as a zanbato. Its teeth were gleaming and sharper than possible.

Eternal looked at it and shouted, "Begone, beast!"

The dragon spit a purple blob of saliva on him in response.

"Argh! Tchernobogg, I do not see why you don't side with us. You live off destruction, right? We will give it to you if you join us."

A few loud buzzing sounds came from the dragon.

"I will leave then. Don't forget you took the wrong side."

He disappeared into thin air.

The dragon turned to them. It made a few buzzing sounds. Then another bunch.

"I don't know what you're saying, Drag."

Something hopped off the dragon.

It was another enderman, but with Minecraft style viking armor.

"His name's Drag?" Brittany asked.

Drag facepalmed and went up to the fridge. He pulled out a whole jug of root beer and drank it all.

"Short for Dragon God," Daniel explained.

Drag buzzed again and shook chips into his mouth and then topped it off with soda.

"Okay, gross."


	11. Unholy, Father of Rebellion

Chapter 11: Unholy, Father of Rebellion

Dale glanced at Lloyd, who hang suspended to a wall with a sword right through his chest.

"So, you immortals finding your nemisises?" he asked.

Vortigern looked up and replied, "Well, Guardian is fighting mine."

Eternal glanced at him and looked down at his hands.

Mimic mumbled something like, "Stupid Flywymer."

Enslave fingered his whip.

Echo snorted with an obvious _yes._

Unholy actually stood up.

Unholy was a quite twisted figure. He was about ten feet tall. His head was shaped like a sun, and he had no face. His body had no armor, to reveal his thinness and decaying skin. His legs were covered by black greaves and leggings. Both arms wore shields depicting the latest big deaths. This month's? The Human Six dying in agony.

"Why do we work with you?" Unholy asked. "You should be working for us."

Unholy pulled a spear from his back. It had blades on the ends of a three yard long staff.

He tried to strike Dale, who blocked it with his machete and ran Unholy through.

That kind of attack would kill most, but it left Unholy in agony.

"Any other questions?" Dale asked.

Nobody spoke.

**The Meadow**

"Well, there goes Guardian," Inferno said as Guardian flew off with a jetpack.

Leon nodded.

Inferno got a call on his tablet thing.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Was that Guardian?" Daniel asked back.

Inferno, Leon, and Blaze looked to their right.

Daniel was helping Ethan, Brittany, and Sonata from out of the jet. There was some smoke coming out from the side and hull.

Daniel waved at the three (including Blaze) and shouted, "Over here!"

Inferno was about to head toward them, but Leon was flying so fast, it stopped Inferno in shock.

Inferno patted his hair down and muttered, "This is going to get awkward."

Leon picked up Sonata and swept her up into the sky.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied.

Then they kissed with the crowd below feeling awkward.


	12. Mimic, Dragon Slayer

**Foxy: So, uh yeah. Shade said… where's the emergency script? Read the story, 'Born from the Chemicals: A New Crusader'. It's got shippings with CMC. Heads up!**

**Raven: To be exact, it's SweetieMash, OC and AB, and OC and Babs.**

**Bravenwolf: You forgot Scoots.**

**Raven: That's in a different fic. 'My Anger'.**

**Foxy: DARKHORN IS WITH SCOOTALOO?!**

**Raven: Yep. Fanboys. Suck at something. Yeah.**

**Pikachu: Pika**

Chapter 12: Mimic, Dragon Slayer

Johnathan sat at the remains of the charred Christmas Tree. He played with the Batman toy without actually looking at it.

Adagio sat cross-legged next to him and asked, "This is your old house?"

Johnathan nodded.

"Where they died?"

Another nod.

"Did they tell you something?"

Same reaction.

"What was it?"

Johnathan sighed and answered, "Dale, DarkAce. His father blew it down before shooting himself."

Adagio tilted her head to the side.

"His body was the assumed body of my brother, as they were the same size."

Adagio rubbed her eyes when she saw rust crawl up Johnathan's body. Nope, definitely there.

"And, well, I just don't understand why he had to go after my family this whole time. When I asked, Lunar and Darkhorn just looked at each other."

It started going into his face.

"I-I thought something in here would help me, but nothing will…"

The rust stopped spreading, but it covered most of him. Hair, skin, clothes, robotic arm. There were only a few streaks of grey on his body.

Johnathan sighed and just said, "I'm just kind of done at this point."

Adagio tilted her head and asked, "Done with?"

"Life."

Adagio just stared silently at him. Then she saw something in the far back of the tree.

"Is that… a present?" she asked.

She picked it up and handed it to Johnathan.

He actually made movement. He opened it and found a note inside.

"_From, Mommy and Daddy," _he read from the tag

As he read, the rust disappeared to be replaced by the normal grey.

_Dear Johnathan_

_This is what you wanted: a message, superhero style. We just want you to know, we're proud. No matter if you get in trouble in your teen years, we love you. When you get older, you will see all the bad things in the world, and the police can't always stop it. We need someone with hope, happiness, and love. From what we see, you are all of those. You're smart, tactful, a leader. We can't always be your X-men. Your Justice League. We need someone strong, someone like Spawn. You are just like that, Johnathan. One day, you will be your own superhero. You do what you want, and make it good. Use this chip and put it in daddy's gauntlet. It's his latest invention._

_Love, Mommy_

_P.S. There have been strange things being found by the army. You can stop it honey._

Johnathan, back to grey, stared at the note.

"I-I can't believe it," he whispered.

He looked at the bottom of the present's box. Inside was a program chip as big as his thumb.

Adagio picked it up and handed it to Johnathan. He raised it over his arm, which opened a slot for it.

He stuck it in it, and it slid inside the arm.

He waited, but nothing.

Then his vision went staticy for a second. Then it cleared.

"Whoa," he muttered.

He looked at his gauntlet and opened the access panel. There were the usual apps, but there was a new one.

He activated it and the arm rumbled and fell silent. The screen showed something new.

"'Guide of all evil in this world and beyond'?" he asked himself.

"Don't ask me," Adagio said.

"'_Abak, the slayer of angels,'" _he read. "_'Acadius, the master of the worlds beyond.' 'Adagio Dazzle',"_

"Don't tease me."

"_STARTER OF THE DAZZLINGS, TRIED TAKING OVER EQUESTRIA, FAILED MISERABLY. NOW SHE LIVES-"_

The two laughed.

"Evil detector?" Johnathan asked. "Man, my dad must've thought I would use this word for thirty years."

Sure enough, the scanner sensed Adagio, but also something else…

Johnathan's arm turned into a shotgun, and he shot behind him.

"Well," Mimic said, becoming visible. "There goes sneaky. Here we go."


	13. Enslave, Inventor of Torture

Chapter 13: Enslave, Inventor of Torture

"Well, if the three of us are here, we just teleport there," Inferno said.

Drag popped up from the rubble, holding a sandwich.

Daniel nodded at Inferno and added, "Before Leon and Sonata make out again."

The two immortals shuddered.

"Guess it would be more tolerable if Fluttershy were here," Inferno muttered.

"Or AJ."

"Ay, mortals!" Inferno shouted. "Gather 'round! We're going!"

Ethan got up from the rock he sat on and asked, "Where?"

"Judgement's mine! Where your suits were first powered."

"Why?"

"That's where JudgementAce is."

**Meanwhile**

Luckily, Everfree, Lunar, and Darkhorn joined the fight against Mimic. Apparently, Hercules left. Oh well.

In addition, Mimic was a completely different leveled immortal.

"He's the one who gets rid of dragons and beasts," Lunar said. "He's a nightmare."

That was true. Mimic knew exactly how to pull their strings.

"Hey, Lunar! I burned your car down along with your money!"

"WHAT?!"

"Darkhorn! I killed Scootaloo!"

"HOW DARE YOU YOU (censored because it isn't right to make an eight-year-old cuss like crazy)!"

"Adagio, I happen to know Enslave is about to kill Sonata!"

"I may have never liked her, BUT NOW I DO! DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"How does he know all this?" Johnathan asked Everfree.

Everfree counted down with his fingers.

"I am a mimic to what you do, say, and am!" Mimic shouted.

Everfree did a cuckoo sign and tried again unsuccessfully to hit Mimic with his sticks. Mimic just blocked it.

**Mine of Judgement**

Leon teleported to find an army of CorruptAces, JudgementAce, an obvious immortal, and the two people who he hated the most.

"Sean, Aria," he snorted.

"Welcome, numbskull," Sean came back at him.

The immortal was definitely the biggest one he'd ever seen. It was the size of a juggernaut and wore silver armor, which revealed a man-like pattern. The armor was like a hangman's, as if that wasn't enough, he held a thirty-foot long whip covered in blood. His white eyes glowed with malice, despite the holy color.

JudgementAce stood in the armor he wore in Leon's vision. His shoulder-mounted miniguns pointed at them.

"So, erm," Daniel started. "We come as peacefully as possible. If you don't attack us, we don't-"

"DIE, SCUM!" Drag said (translated to human; but that wasn't necessary), running a purple Minecraft sword through a CorruptAce

**Foxy: Huh. I wrote a chapter, eyes closed. Yet I added some shipping. **

**Raven: If you can guess the shipping here (minus LifeSong and BlackScreech), you get an OC in here. If Mallory wants another OC to appear, that's fine as long as he guesses that right.**


	14. Slenderdragon, Alpha Wolf of Chaos

Chapter 14: Slenderdragon, Alpha Wolf of Chaos

"Hey, Darkhorn! Scootaloo's last words were: 'I'm glad I'm dying! I don't want to see that Darkhorn guy again!'" Mimic teased.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Darkhorn shouted impressively angrily. "SHE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT! NONE OF MY FRIENDS WOULD!"

Mimic parried Darkhorn's attack easliy.

Johnathan saw Mimic's pattern. He would anger them, which would slow them down so he could easily block them and then exhaust them.

Only Everfree wasn't affected. Whenever Mimic would parry him, he would cuss to himself. Apparently, he was quite fast.

Johnathan put some headphones on, blocking out Mimic.

Also putting his favorite song on.

_Please don't run around in my house, in my house_

Johnathan swung his hammer at Mimic, who cussed again.

_Please don't talk about it, talk about it, talk about it_

Mimic, this time wasn't ready.

_Never talk about it, never never never NEVER! _(**Yes, that's Deadpool's theme song on MvC3**)

Mimic's head swung to the side, and his neck broke. This wouldn't be a kill, but it would hurt painfully.

Darkhorn stomped on his face. Lunar spat on him. Adagio dropped the meat cleaver she was using into his mouth. Everfree stuck his sticks into Mimic's eyes.

Johnathan took the headphones off and listened to everyone's talking. Nobody was really sure if what Mimic said was true or not.

"Did he really destroy my car?" Lunar asked to himself while checking outside the window.

"Did Scootaloo really say that stuff?" Darkhorn whimpered pitifully.

"Is Sonata really going to be attacked?" Adagio questioned Johnathan.

Everfree looked at them all confused.

"No, no, yes," a familiar voice replied.

Johnathan looked at the dining table, where someone sat.

It was definitely a male. He had normal, light brown skin and orange hair. He wore a SWAT helmet, a leather jacket, torn pants, and combat boots. His shirt was like a magenta with Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark on the center. It said, 'None taken' above the cutie mark. His eyes were even redder than Johnathan's, a pure blood pool.

"Slenderdragon?" Johnathan asked.

Slenderdragon nodded.

Then, with a normal voice, he asked, "Chips, anyone?"

**Foxy: Sorry it's short. Lunar tried to get to Shade, but no result. So he demanded me to put Slenderdragon in there. Next is… Trion, I think.**

**Raven: Script says yes.**

**Bravenwolf: Sounds like your dad.**

**Raven: Not. One. Word.**


	15. Trion, God of Phantoms

**Bravenwolf: It's your dad next, Raven**

**Raven: STOP TALKING!**

Chapter 15: Trion, God of Phantoms

Slenderdragon was the only one to eat the chips, as they were flesh flavored.

"That's… HUROOAAGH!" Johnathan said, adding some puke in there.

Slenderdragon had teleported Mimic away to somewhere else, but nobody knew where. Who knows, they may never see him again.

Everyone was in a queasy but better mood. There was a lighter surface, plus the smell of barf.

The only one who didn't improve was Darkhorn. He just sat on the only cushion on the couch, cradling a scooter.

"He's hundreds of years old but has the mind of a child," Lunar whispered to the 'mortals'. "It makes death harder to get over, you know."

And Johnathan especially knew.

He checked the evil detector. Nothing showed up. In fact, not even Adagio was on there.

"What the butt?" he asked to himself.

He checked the list, and Adagio didn't appear on the list. Her name was just… gone.

"You're not on this list anymore," he told her.

She looked over and whispered, "Yes way."

Johnathan cocked his head to the side. Then he just pecked her on the cheek.

"I guess you aren't evil anymore," he said.

Then he was aware of Everfree stomping his foot and pointing outside. Something was flying at them.

It was like a big shadow, with claws, six arms, and six wings. Six red eyes were fixated on them.

"Freaking Trion," Slenderdragon mumbled. "Why can't they leave a broken house alone?"

Trion made a loud screech, and black blasts of fire shot out of each hand at them.

"Six arms, six eyes," Johnathan counted. "Six wings. Well, now that's demonic if I ever saw it."

Slenderdragon summoned a red bladed, black hilted battleaxe and shouted, "Trion! Give me a vaca or something!"

Trion made a sound like laughter and raised his arms. An army of armored, black ghosts rose from the ground.

"Can someone call the Ghostbusters?" Lunar asked. "Please?"

"I don't think there's a vacuum here," Adagio grumbled.

"I don't think the immortals will stop coming," Slenderdragon added.

**Raven: Next is who, Shade?**

**Foxy: He should be well enough to be on set.**

**Me: DARN RIGHT!**

**Foxy: Welcome back! You look… zombified.**

**Me: Urrggghhh**


	16. Shade, Savior of the Enslaved

Chapter 16: Shade, Savior of the Enslaved

The battle in Judgement's mine? It was decent.

Drag had gone after the CorruptAces, and fortunately he was a one man army. Daniel and Inferno fought Enslave, who kept trying to whip them. Ethan and Brittany teamed on JudgementAce.

Leon and Sonata? Tag team against Sean and Aria.

This time, however, both Leon and Sean were equal. They couldn't even nick each other. It was a flurry of strike, parry, block, dodge. If Sean would try for a pretty close strike, his eyes would be covered in leaves.

Even though Aria's weapons were long ranged, blades could cover the barrel like a bayonet if Sonata came close enough. It would just pop up out of nowhere.

It became obvious, however, that Sean was losing stamina faster than Leon. His sneer became a scowl soon enough.

"You had the guts to come back," Sean snarled.

Leon shrugged and struck again, only to hit rock.

"I SEE WHAT SHADE MEANT BY HIM BEING TRICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Inferno suddenly yelled.

"OH POOP!" Daniel shouted.

Leon didn't dare look up. But he did see that Sonata did.

Then he realized, _The dream_

Aria backed up and shot Sonata with a grenade launcher. Sonata didn't straight up blow up, but her legs were blown off.

"That's it for you," Aria said happily.

She looked down to see a scythe blade jutting out from her chest.

"Karma theory," Leon whispered into her ear.

He swung the blade up, and Aria was split in half.

Leon didn't even turn, and he hit Sean in the head with the butt of his scythe.

He had something more important to do…

"ETHAN!" he shouted. "I NEED HELP!"

Meanwhile, Enslave stood over Daniel and Inferno. He towered over them with pure menace in his eyes.

"Wait… immortals don't die," Daniel pointed out.

"They can in combat," Inferno told him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"BOOM!"

Daniel and Inferno looked up.

It was a changeling with red instead of blue or green. His slick black hair was about up to his neck and flew around as he struck Enslave with his arm-mounted sword.

He fell right next to Inferno and Daniel, and the sword retracted into his wristband.

"How're we doing today, mates?" Shade asked in his mixed British and Austrian accent.

**Raven: He's a changeling?**

**Foxy: A zombie changeling as of now**

**Me: Aaaargh…**

**Bravenwolf: SAVE IT WITH WATER!**

**(ba dum csshh)**

**Raven: Oh, I get it. Instead of killing it with fire, you save it with fire. Ha ha**

**Foxy: Ha ha ha HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHA!**


	17. Echo, the Godly Hunter

Chapter 17: Echo, the Godly Hunter

Echo watched as Trion attacked the immortals in the old house. He didn't know what was up with the mortals, but no matter. They knew what would happen, and he would follow his duty.

He grabbed the black longbow from midair. He nabbed a purple tipped black shafted arrow at that.

He put the arrow in the bow and waited.

After long last, the six ran out. Lunar went into the driver of the hot rod and Slenderdragon into shotgun. Johnathan and Adagio climbed into the back seat. Darkhorn got on his scooter. After a long silence, Everfree climbed onto the roof of the car and held on tightly.

When they started rolling off, Echo aimed and fired.

It struck perfectly into Darkhorn's chest.

**Mine of Judgement**

"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Shade yelled as he hit Enslave.

Turns out that Shade definitely the best match for Enslave. He was tactful, so he knew Enslave's tricks. Only downside? Shade could get carried away and come back with a painful burn mark.

Inferno and Daniel had gone to supporting Shade, shooting fireballs and lazers at Enslave. Ethan had compressed Sonata's bleeding legs and managed to cover it with ripped pieces of his shorts, so Leon stuck to protecting Sonata. Everyone else was fighting JudgementAce, as the goons were no more.

Finally, JudgementAce knocked them aside with a large blast of magic.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted.

He came up to Leon, who unsuccessfully tried to hit him with his scythe. JudgementAce picked him up by the throat.

"Your demon will tear you apart someday," he said menacingly.

He picked up Sonata too.

"And her."

He was about to say something, but a surprised expression flickered on his face. Then he started screaming and dropped the two.

Blood was flying around his back. Eventually, he dropped.

"That was messy," Brittany commented.

**Ace HQ**

Cam looked through random files. She came across Johnathan's profile. She put a red X on it.

Then there was one in her chest, too.


	18. Lloyd, Fear and Creation as One

Chapter 18: Lloyd, Fear and Creation as One

"Darkhorn's down! DARKHORN'S DOWN!" Johnathan shouted at Lunar.

"I know," Slenderdragon replied. "He planned to do that."

"Why?"

"Let's say that wasn't Darkhorn."

**Canterlot High**

Lloyd still stood on the wall in the hallway with a sword through his stomach. He couldn't focus, so he couldn't break free.

The CorruptAces were all gone except for the miners. They had sieged the Ace's HQ and ambushed the convoy that would have been at the Mine of Judgement.

Lloyd could just feel the pain and that's it.

He waited days by now, and he started distracting himself.

He thought about his cousins, Drag and Slenderdragon. About his good friends Daniel, Inferno, and Darkhorn. About his not-officially girlfriend Twilight Sparkle.

Not the one from the human world, but the one from Equestria. The pure human one shot him in the head once.

"Good times…" he croaked.

He suddenly felt the sword slide.

He looked down.

Darkhorn, with a scooter strapped to his back, pulled the sword out of Lloyd. As soon as that happened, Lloyd fell to the ground.

He put a hand over the cut open part of him, and his hand glowed purple. His chest started closing up.

Lloyd looked at the scooter and asked, "Let me guess."

Darkhorn looked away and shook his head.

Some guards apparently stayed, because they came in yelling, "Stop right there!"

Lloyd pointed at them and they dissolved. Two zombies in armor took their place.

Lloyd said something in undead tongue and they guarded him and Darkhorn.

"Where'd you come in?" Lloyd asked.

Darkhorn pointed at a big hole in the wall.

"Well."

More guards came in, but giant ribs impaled them.

"Let's go!" Darkhorn shouted.

**The road**

Lunar floored the acceleration, and Everfree went flying behind.

"Go get him," Slenderdragon growled.


	19. Strange Relations

**Foxy: That's all the immortals.**

**Raven: True, true.**

Chapter 19: Strange Relations

Dale had been very disappointed when he got back.

Apparently, they had lost sixteen guards and a prisoner. No matter.

He went into his office and twirled Sunset's head.

"So, sis," he whispered. "Who's the eviler one, now?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I remember how all three of us kept conspiring to see who could become the evilest. Good ol' you decided you would control Equestria with an army of teenagers. Brash decided he would go Marvel and make machines, which blew up in his face. And me?"

He leaned back lazily.

"_I _am the winner. You would have owed me fifty bucks. But instead, you died."

Dale threw the head at the wall, where it bounced back into his hand.

"That's what the good get," he whispered angrily.

**Raven: They're siblings. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**Foxy: No kidding. I hope. Not. I'm lying. Yeah. Bazooka.**


	20. Runnin' Over Ghosts

Chapter 20: Runnin' Over Ghosts

Everfree was clearly uncomfortable sitting squashed in between Adagio and Johnathan, but it was the best they could do without getting out the car.

Echo clearly realized that 'Darkhorn' was a decoy. Every now and then, an arrow would stick into the car's walls. Sometimes, Echo would jump in front of the hot rod, only to get run over.

Trion's phantoms also tried to stop the car from up front, also to get run over.

"Runnin' over ghosts, runnin' over ghosts," Lunar sang. "RUNNIN' OVER GHOSTS, DARN YOU!"

Trion himself eventually came up front, and got run over.

"How do you run over ghosts?" Johnathan asked.

"The car is a mix of triconyum, titanium, and ectoplasm," Lunar answered.

The phantoms seemed to dissipate after run over. Trion himself just disappeared.

Slenderdragon whooped and shouted, "That's what I call running over ghosts!"

Lunar returned that whoop.

Everfree looked at Johnathan questioningly.

"Guess they can be like us mortals," Johnathan shrugged.

That's when the car smashed into a wall.

"That's strange," Lunar muttered. "That wall wasn't in front of us a second ago."

"Good thing Drag teleported it there," a familiar voice said. "Or we would have been run over."

To the side of the car was Daniel, Inferno, Drag, Shade, Ethan, Brittany, Sonata, and Leon.

Slenderdragon nodded at Drag and asked, "Mine of Judgement?"

Drag nodded vigorously.

"Well, we still have some batteries to spare," Shade said, lifting up an electric blue block.

Johnathan got out and said, "No way."

Ethan nodded and his armor appeared on him.

His armor was pure gold with electric horns. His eyes shone with energy.

ElectroAce zipped around and came back with a Sprite for Johnathan.

"Surprised you remembered," Johnathan laughed.

ElectroAce did a salute, then the armor came off.

Shade handed a block to Johnathan, who put the soda down. He grabbed the battery, and it was absorbed into his gauntlet. As soon as it was gone, his armor came on.

His was grey with classic bull horns. He could feel it's power inside him.

MetalAce's armor moved in synchronization with his movements as he went up to Leon.

"Good to see you, kid," MetalAce greeted.

Leon put his hand up for a high-five, and his hand came down aching.

"_How strong are you, again?_" he wheezed.

The armor came off, and Johnathan asked Slenderdragon, "My readings say we're the only ones left. When do we go for Dale?"

"We wait for Lloyd and Darkhorn," was the reply.

"Let's get it done with then," Darkhorn's voice said.

Lloyd and Darkhorn ran to catch up with the group.

"We late?" Lloyd asked.

Slenderdragon shook his head no.

"The immortals with the CorruptAces should be back soon. By the time we get there, they should be ready."

"It doesn't matter. Only that we win," Brittany said.

Lunar nodded. Everfree gave a thumbs up.

Slenderdragon looked at them all and said, "We need to be at our best. Don't stop pushing. If you die, remember you died with dignity."

Lloyd nodded and added, "Remember all who you cared about who died. Think about them as you fight."

Drag came up and spoke in English, "This is the final battle."


	21. Siege on Canterlot High

**Raven: Do you know what chapter it is?**

**Foxy: Twenty one?**

**Raven: Really?**

**Bravenwolf: STOP SAYING THAT! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**

Chapter 21: Siege of Canterlot High

"Hey, Trion!" Slenderdragon yelled into the megaphone. "We're out here! C'mon! I know you and your buddies have been itching for a fight!"

The doors of the school busted open, and the immortal's arch nemisises busted out. Trion, Mimic, Echo, Guardian, Vortigern, Enslave, Eternal, and Unholy.

The sky started going ballistic, and the ground cracked up like a child hearing the word platypus. The world was in chaos.

Everfree waited for his mark. He just waited.

Then TrollAce burst into the field, ready to change the tide of the battle. Everfree came in to equalize it.

Everfree covered himself in bark and now wore a black trenchcoat and a half mask without facial features. His sticks turned into halberds, which were heavy and sharp.

TrollAce's armor just became like the Hulk wearing pieces of armor and holding a mace the size of Everfree.

Regardless, the two were perfectly even. Everfree doing little damage but a lot of hits. TrollAce doing a lot of damage but little hits. If he did hit Everfree, the bark would regenerate.

**Inside**

Johnathan and his group was instantly met by BloodAce (Blaine) and GhostAce (Gale).

"Leon, Sonata. Can you two take care of these guys?" Johnathan asked.

Leon pulled his scythe out and his armor came on. Green and had pieces of wheat instead of horns, it was quite powerful despite its appearance.

"Hate to be downgraded, but okay," Leon replied.

Johnathan couldn't look back to watch.

An army of CorruptAces were the next opponent.

"Too bad Drag isn't here," Ethan commented.

"I got it," Brittany said.

Her armor, silver colored, came on. It had knives for ponytails. Her hidden claws came out from the gauntlet.

She went mowing down the enemy.

"Hopefully there's enough of us," Adagio said, gripping her club tightly.

"Not for long," Derrick's voice echoed.

DeadAce now blocked the gym. His armor was black and had giant bird wings and a bird skull over his helmet.

Ethan became ElectroAce and went to work.

"Get him Johnathan! Get him!" Ethan called as the two ran off.

As the two got there, Adagio whispered to Johnathan, "Any last words?"

"I think you know what they are."

Then DarkAce landed in the center of the gymnasium. Crackling with magical power, he was at his fullest. ZombieAce stood next to him, his decayed color giving off tension.

"Ready for your end, Johnathan?" DarkAce asked.


	22. Revenge for the Fallen

Chapter 22: Revenge for the Fallen

ZombieAce instantly went for Adagio, who aimed a nice swing to his head. The two went flying into a different room.

DarkAce clucked and asked, "Johnathan, do you really want this? Tell the immortals and your allies to stand down. I will give you one of the highest command. I'll forgive your friend's attack on my soldiers."

Johnathan put his armor on and just said, "I came here for revenge. You can't sway me."

He swung his sledgehammer at DarkAce's head, who instinctively blocked it. Johnathan's arm turned into a shotgun, and DarkAce flew to the other end of the gymnasium.

DarkAce yelled, and black fire flew at MetalAce, who dodged it. MetalAce then turned his hand into a minigun, and he fired all the rounds available at DarkAce, which caused a big cloud of smoke.

Before the smoke cleared, DarkAce swung his machete at MetalAce, who at the same time swung his hammer. The two's helmets cracked, and half of their face became visible.

"Last chance, Johnathan," DarkAce warned.

In response, MetalAce's hand turned into an RPG.

He blasted DarkAce over and over. The smoke cleared this time, and DarkAce had been surrounded by a force field of darkness.

DarkAce, this time, pointed his machete at MetalAce, who went flying and smashed into the wall. The wall broke and toppled into MetalAce, who crawled out exhausted.

"Why don't you just give up?!" DarkAce demanded.

MetalAce got out and replied, "Because… I… have… HOPE!"

Pieces of metal stuck from the ground.

"HAPPINESS!"

They came out further.

"AND LOVE WITH ME!"

The pieces of metal smashed into DarkAce with so much force, it echoed.

MetalAce willed the steel to smash DarkAce high up, and carry him up that high.

A sonic boom sounded, and both him and DarkAce were nearly out of the atmosphere. MetalAce smashed DarkAce, and both flew to the ground.

MetalAce used DarkAce as his cushion, and DarkAce couldn't flip them over due to his thick armor.

The two crashed into the floor, still punching each other in the face. Lightning cracked in the background and thunder boomed. The fury of these two were obvious, fighting until the end.

The other fights subsided, and the two were being watched by Johnathan's friends.

Finally, DarkAce groaned. He fell, exhausted. Then his body gave out.

MetalAce's armor came off, and Johnathan turned to his friends.

"We won," he said before fainting.


	23. Revival

**Sorry about the delay. Foxy got addicted to a game called iKungfuMaster. I'll admit I did too.**

**Raven: Same.**

**Bravenwolf: We finally agree on something.**

**Foxy: I only keep losing to Scott because of my hook.**

**Pikachu: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: Wow, you actually don't care why you talk?**

Chapter 23: Revival

Johnathan woke up slowly.

"Wha…" he muttered.

His head was on a pillow, and he lay on the sidewalk near the school. He was surrounded by his friends, who relaxed when he awoke.

Then Johnathan was aware of an annoying clanking sound.

"What is that sound?" he asked. "Is someone smacking a piece of metal on the ground?"

Ethan pointed at Sonata, who was skipping in place excitedly.

Adagio looked down at him and smiled, saying, "She lost her legs during the fight with… Sean and Aria? So Daniel fixed that."

Johnathan asked no questions.

Lloyd suddenly swooped in beside Everfree and said, "There's no one else alive. We're the last ones. And by that, I mean that the human race can't be revived. Apparently, all of them came here. All of the ones across the world came here."

The rest of the immortals showed up, agreeing sadly.

"Nothing we could do," Slenderdragon mumbled.

Leon backed up, shocked.

"Y-you're the one I met when I was dead!" he exclaimed.

"Yep."

Leon looked at his wings and said, "You must know why I have these."

Slenderdragon sighed, "Okay. You are capable of doing… life stuff. Control plants. Bring life…"

"_Human _life?"

Slenderdragon facepalmed and said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're stupid," Drag replied in English.

Johnathan got up and looked at Leon with a fierce look.

Sonata whispered something in Leon's ear and pecked him.

"Okay," Leon muttered. "Here we go…"

His eyes glowed green, and the same color mist swirled around him. Not siren green, but the color that means life.

The mist went in all directions, mostly toward the High school.

The mist dissipated, and Leon fell to the ground on his face.

"Not again," he mumbled.

Johnathan looked around. No sign of life. Nothing.

Then voices came from Canterlot High. Mostly confusion, but there were human voices. A boy with a propeller hat beanie stuck his head out the door and gasped.

Then everything went chaotic, but in a good way. Kids and staff alike rushed out the doors.

Blaze, as a bulldog, ran to a pink haired girl with yellow skin. Inferno caught up with him and hugged the girl.

Daniel caught an apple which flew at him and was jumped by a hug from Applejack.

Shade and Pinkie Pie both grabbed mountains of confetti and threw it in the air. They both seemed generally happy.

Lunar hugged Vice Principal Luna and spoke no words.

Drag teleported to a young woman with purple glasses and played really loud dubstep **(AN: I think of Vinyl about a year or two older than the Human Six)**

Rainbow Dash kept hi-fiving each of Slenderdragon's tentacles, managing to get each of them.

Darkhorn looked around confused, but felt Scootaloo jump on his back in a pretty extreme style of hugging. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Button Mash did their best to not die from laughter.

Scootaloo's scooter landed next to Lloyd, who rolled it back to them. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"I think you know what Twilight would do," Sunset Shimmer said.

"I guess," Lloyd replied.

"That death was strange. I just watched the whole thing happen. Then I just saw myself sitting on the desk, as if my body was always there. Any idea?"

"There are some things that not even Alphomega knows."

The two smiled.

Johnathan, Adagio, Leon, Sonata, Ethan, Brittany, and Everfree were raised on everyone's shoulders. The sound was deafening, but point was that they won.


	24. Epilogue

**Okay, everyone. Sorry about the delay. The boss needed me to get back, and it doesn't matter that much how I'm fresh out of college. Anyway, this is the epilogue of the story. So, a few announcements:**

**Foxy: SK49 will be working on his CMC and FNAF story.**

**Raven: A prequel of the story will come out before he has to get back to work.**

**Bravenwolf: The stories for Daniel and Darkhorn will be revived sometime, maybe Drag. Maybe some OCs that don't start with 'D'.**

**Me: Really, Bravenwolf?**

**Pikachu: Finally, wait. Let's do this after the epilogue.**

**Everyone: (nods)**

Epilogue

All of the immortals left besides Daniel, Darkhorn, and Lloyd. Daniel needed to help with repairs and Darkhorn still needed getting over Mimic's words ("That one REALLY stung.").

Lloyd? He had to do something.

He held the block of preserved magic Slenderdragon had formed.

_Use it well. Use it wisely, _he had said. _And now, I'm Lagravis._

Lloyd walked into the portal and came out as a pegasus with a long, black mane and green fur. His cutie mark changed rapidly into different forms.

He was in Princess Twilight's palace on the other side of the portal.

He walked to the center of the room and set the preserved magic on there. He set a note there too.

_Lloyd was here! You girls (and Spike, obvs) keep an eye on it! XOXO_

After that, Lloyd was gone with the shadows.

**Canterlot City**

Johnathan was, more or less, surprised when WarAce stepped down.

"Wait, what?" Johnathan asked.

WarAce chuckled and explained, "Johnathan, the rule is that whoever does the biggest… duty, job, I don't know, takes charge of the Ace Empire."

WarAce presented Johnathan with a small badge, nothing special, and clapping started.

Not that there was much clapping. The only people in the area were Adagio, WarAce, and Daniel.

"Johnathan Steel, General of the Ace Empire!" WarAce shouted.

**Ace HQ, 2 Years Later**

Leon walked into the main office.

The place had noticeably changed. The lighting was much brighter than when WarAce was in charge. On the before bare desk was a photo of Sugar Tart and Metal Gear, Johnathan's parents. There were little tools on the side of the desk for Johnathan's arm. The only new item that was dark and gloomy was an article of the immortals being hunted by the government.

Johnathan wasn't there, but Adagio was present.

Adagio had changed within two years by a gigaton. She lost most of her shakiness, dark circles, and regained her normal, slender body. Most of her sanity had returned, but she would never lose the part of the torture.

"So," Leon asked, "Johnathan out there?"

Adagio smiled and answered, "He's doing his best to get the government to stop hunting down the immortals." She took a dark turn and continued, "They already captured Daniel and Lunar. The others are doing their best, but modern military can follow them nearly everywhere."

Leon looked at the newspaper article and then said, "Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to ask a favor."

Adagio questioned herself about his quivering, folded wings and asked, "Yes?"

"Do you-"

Adagio laughed and said, "I'm kidding."

She tossed Leon two coupons to a fancy steak place.

"You and Sonata have fun."

Leon walked out the door and said, "Thanks."

"By the way."

Leon looked back.

"Don't worry about how you revived Aria. Johnathan saw Sean and her in that cell together, and he actually wanted to say that he's proud."

Leon nodded and ran off.

He had a date to start.

**Pikachu: Anyways, SK49 doesn't plan on making a sequel himself unless he gets coverart. But, with his permission, you can make your own sequel.**

**Me: G'day, and wait for the prequel!**


End file.
